A Rumbelle Thanksgiving
by Rumbella
Summary: Belle had long decided she would invite Baelfire, Henry, Emma, Snow, and Charming over to their house for Thanksgiving, but Rumpelstiltskin is feeling anxious. Will these people simply ignore him and resume believing he is a monster? Belle, on the other hand, will not have any of these morose thoughts. Involves fluff and a yellow frilled apron. Oneshot, slightly AU.


**I had been posting my Rumbelle stories on Tumblr until today. I decided I wanted you lovely Rumbellers to see these too. I saw no other Rumbelle Thanksgiving ideas, so I marched on with typing. My grammar may not be the best in the world, but I do try. I really hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

It was a frilled apron. _Frilled_. It was the only other apron in the house and her apron was pink, so he figured it was the manliest one he could wear. He didn't want to stain his good suit. He also didn't want to leave Belle with the burden of preparing the entire dinner.

Bay would've helped as well, but Rumpelstiltskin's son was currently with Emma and Henry, preparing a few desserts. Rumpelstiltskin had suggested it. Baelfire needed this time with his own family.

Rum had expected Belle would be a victim of the Thanksgiving OCD, but she was calm. She currently was mashing the potatoes, humming to herself. Rumple watched her from his own job of preparing the gravy. When she was done, she gave a huff and wiped her forehead.

She made her way over to Rumple, a smile on her face. "I think it's all ready. I hope they'll all enjoy it." She tried her best not to laugh. Rumpelstiltskin was currently adding some flour to the gravy with an intent expression on his face. As intent as a man in a yellow, frilled apron could be.

Rumple caught the grin and scowled. "I could be in the study reading, or perhaps causing havoc about the town." he threatened teasingly.

"Then someone will be sleeping alone tonight." Belle's eyebrow raised menacingly.

"You wouldn't." he stated, swiftly swiping flour on her nose with his finger.

She blinked and frowned. "I'd do the same, but I do like that suit on you. Besides, our guests will be here soon. We shouldn't make a mess."

Mr. Gold frowned, giving a grumble as he went back to work.

Belle watched him, nibbling on her bottom lip. She hugged him from behind, resting her cheek against his back. "Don't worry, Rumpelstiltskin. They'll see that you aren't as terrible as they believe. I'll make them. I'll make them see how good you are inside." Belle was aware that Rumple wasn't exactly thrilled that Emma, Snow White, Prince Charming, and Henry were accompanying Baelfire to their celebration.

Rum said nothing.

"Come on, love." she insisted, spinning him around. His gaze was on the floor. It reminded her of a time long past when she was at the Dark Castle. It was when she had returned from her trip to retrieve straw. The way his expression was when she sat beside him and placed a hand on his leg. So childlike. So innocent. He wasn't used to such a kindness.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I promise you they won't draw their weapons and declare you evil. All you have to do is let go of that hard wall. Just for one night. Let the holiday spirit seep in. Think of what you have around you. Your son. His family. _Me_."

"I'm sorry, dearie. The moment got to me." he admitted, nodding. "You're right, you're right. I won't be mean Mr. Gold tonight. I can't say the same for tomorrow." he mused.

Belle gave a coy grin and made her way to the oven with him, where they both lifted the turkey onto the counter. "It's perfect." she smiled. He observed how happy she appeared. This was her first family event with Rumple and Baelfire. She had been raving about her excitement since the beginning of November for this moment.

The doorbell rang as soon as she had set the table. They both looked to one another, both slightly nervous. Belle smoothly walked to him, a small smile forming on her lips. "Don't worry, Rumple." she leaned up and swiftly kissed him. "We'll do this together. It'll be fun." she grabbed his hand.

"Together." he agreed, leading her to the door.

Of course, things were slightly awkward for Mr. Gold as Snow White, Prince Charming, and their daughter walked in, but once his son strolled in, his anxiousness faded. "Papa!" Baelfire grinned, hugging Rumpelstiltskin tightly. Rum patted his back, snugly hugging his boy back. He still couldn't believe the boy was here.

His grandson followed. The boy gave a nervous smile. "I guess you're my grandpa." the boy boldly stated.

"I guess so." Gold agreed.

Henry hugged him. It took Rumpelstiltskin entirely aback. He slowly hugged the boy in return, speechless. The boy let go, hurried over to grab a plate.

Rumple turned to see Belle, a large, wistful smile on her face. "I'm so thankful I was able to be here...to see that."

"I am as well, my love." he smiled in return and wrapped an arm around her waist. His heart was full of joy. _His son. His grandson. They loved him. _"Let's eat."

"Just remember that you're still wearing the apron, my love." Belle whispered into his ear.

It was the first time she had ever witnessed Rumpelstiltskin, The Dark One, to blush.

_Well, that will certainly break the ice._


End file.
